


False Dawns

by taichara



Category: Gundam 00 & Anno Domini Gundam, Gundam 00I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Fereshte has a new purpose, but Chall's not happy -- what use gaining some back, when another's disappeared?





	

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "those who leave, those who remain"

_Is this ever going to end?_

Early morning, painfully early, and Chall already staked out a spot at her workstation. There was so much to do, and not enough time to do it in, and so many variables to try to track ... and so much to try not to think about.

Would it ever end? By some lights, maybe it had; Beside Pain was dealt with, his legacy destroyed. Hixar had -- perhaps -- found some measure of peace. In one form or another, Fereshte was reborn, now the newest incarnation of Celestial Being's Observers. There was, just maybe, some measure of hope, some sign that the end was near ...

But Chall knew better. She knew, in her very bones, that there was worse yet to come.

_Because that's how it always goes, isn't it._

_After all these years, what else should I expect?_

They'd had to burn skill and memories from Regene Regetta's head, after all, and that left a hole in their lineup. Chall sighed and swirled the dregs in her teacup, staring aimlessly out the window at a horizon just barely tinged pink; pink and red, like slowly spreading blood. A bloody birth for the new Fereshte? Maybe.

Regetta wasn't their only loss, either.

_Where did you go this time, Fon? I barely found you and you've slipped away again._

_How long can you keep pushing yourself like this before your luck runs out?_

Oh, she'd nearly believed him indestructible, once. Reality seemed to bear her out on it, even -- who else could divine the things he saw? or survive having their throat blown open? -- but now, now it was different. Fon's erraticness held an edge of desperation now, or that's what Chall told herself. He was whipcord and bone and sharp-toothed smile, slitted eyes glittering. Something changed, there. She'd wanted to ask him what happened in the last few years but he'd never stopped long enough ... and then he up and disappeared. Again.

The bloodstain of dawn spread, slowly and relentlessly. Chall sighed, shook her head, refilled her tea and turned her attention, however reluctantly, to the documents covering the desk.

_If only he'd taken up Leif's offer. If only. I half-expect the next sighting is going to be his Astraea's broken wreck._

Mad laughter echoed from the door behind her, a ragged bandsaw rasp.

She dropped the cup.


End file.
